


your no. 1 fan

by eterryl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eterryl/pseuds/eterryl
Summary: frank sees his favourite band play their first headline show.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	your no. 1 fan

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by frank talking about mcr being his favourite band, before he joined the band. 
> 
> i was very sleep depirived and drunk when i wrote this, so i hope that doesn't translate.
> 
> if anyone has any story requests or ideas they'd like to see written, hit me up! i've missed writing mcr fanfics and am dying for some prompts lolol

it’s 830 on a friday night, and if you know anything about frank iero, you know where to find him right now. 

frank hops down the stairs to the guy on the door. 

‘ten bucks’

frank hands the man the cash, and the man clumsily stamps his wrist in return.

frank smiles in appreciation and makes his way into the bar. it’s dark and crowded and sticky. it always is, but frank never learns, and always wears his denim jacket anyway. he makes his way through the growing crowd to the bar and orders a beer before turning toward the stage.

his favourite local band, my chemical romance, are playing tonight. he’d seen them support before, but this was their first headline show. it wasn’t glamorous, and there wasn’t a huge turnout, but it didn’t matter. frank could feel his skin tingling with excitement.

he edged his way to the front of the stage, and once there, he took a swig of his beer and pushed back his sweaty, matted blonde hair. he’d missed the openers, which was shitty, but he barely got out of work in time to get here at all. 

just as frank found a good spot, four dudes ambled onto stage, to a few scatted whoops and cheers from the audience. they looked a little awkward at first, but as they got into position that quickly dissipated. frank’s eyes looked over each of the men - well, boys - from the drummer with shaggy stubble, to the guitarist with a baby afro, the bass player with very straight hair and big glasses, and finally to the h o l y s h i t

the guy standing above frank was a sight to behold. his messy black hair framed his pale, angular face perfectly. his lips were thin, blushing like his cheeks, and the purple rings under his eyes gave away that he hadn’t had a good night's sleep in weeks. his black denim jacket hid a tight black t shirt, cutting off just above his belted jeans, letting a tiny sliver of white flesh show. frank’s eyes slowly made their way down the drainpipes, to the tattered leather boots. 

there was no denying that this boy was the most beautiful fucking creature frank had ever seen in his life. he’d seen the band play before - but he’d always been standing in the back, in a haze of cigarette smoke and at least 5 beers in. he internally scolded himself for not opening his fucking eyes sooner. 

the gorgeous boy exchanged looks with the rest of his band, and with nods and gestures of agreement, the first song thrummed to life. unable to tear his eyes away, frank was mesmerised by the boy, and fuck, his voice. he didn’t even notice the other punters elbowing into him, starting a mosh. he could barely feel anything,

he’d had a feeling before, but now he knew for certain. my chemical romance was the best fucking band in jersey right now, and his dude was easily the best performer in the city. the boy clutched the mic tighter, bring it closer to his mouth. he glanced down, and the two locked eyes. 

frank just couldn’t figure out whether he wanted to jam with him or fuck him. not that that mattered, he thought - he’d never be lucky enough for either.


End file.
